The present invention relates tire bead breakers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable tire bead breaker.
In order to de-mount a tire it must be separated from the tire rim at the seal, known as the bead, on the periphery of the tire and rim before the tire is forced away from the rim. Breaking the tire bead seal from the rim is a difficult task. The worker is handling a heavy and an unwieldy rim and an inflated tire which does not provide much flexibility.
Various devices have been conceived to de-bead tires. In most cases, the devices are stationary, massive, and expensive. However, there are certain circumstances which require the tire de-beading equipment to be portable. Although portable tire de-beading devices exist, these devices are bulky and inefficient. Instead of using such cumbersome portable devices, workers typically rely on tools that are inefficient and oftentimes damage or destroy tire. For example, a worker may utilize a thin and relatively long tool, such as a screw driver, and a hammer in an attempt to break the tire bead. Use of a hammer and a screw driver or the like can damage the tire, and is also hazardous to the worker.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lightweight and portable compact tool for breaking the seal of tires from rims. What is also needed is a portable tire bead breaking tool which is simple to operate. Such a tool should be capable of being used in small spaces while providing optimum leverage. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.